2:00 AM Pizza
by e5r9i9k2a1
Summary: [OsamuKen brotherly love] Ken wants to order some food at 2 in the morning. Please Review but please don't flame me.


2:00 A.M. Pizza. 

Semi-drowsily Osamu Ichjouji dragged himself to the kitchen at 2:00 A.M. for a drink of water.

"Hi Sam!"

Sam jumped a little. "Ken, what are you doing up?" asked Sam.

"I was thirsty." Said Ken. "And hungry. Let's order some pizza."

"What?" said Sam slightly amused.

"Let's Order some pizza." Said Ken. "And we should order soda too."

"Ken, do you know that it's 2:00 in the morning?" asked Sam smiling a bit.

"Well, we're both up." Said Ken.

"Yeah, but Mom and Dad aren't." said Sam. "And don't you think the pizza guy knocking on the door or ringing the bell will wake them up?"

"We could tell him to climb up the fire escape." Said Ken.

Sam laughed. "Well I'm not sure if he'll agree to that. And it's 2:00 in the morning, the pizza place might not even be open."

"Well if the pizza place isn't open we could always call him at his house." Said Ken. "And if we do that we might be able to get him to bring pudding and cocoa. And Cheese!" He laughed.

Sam laughed. "Do you really think he'd do that?" he asked.

"We could pay him." Said Ken. "And even if he won't it'll be really fun to torment him."

"You've got an excellent point." Said Sam. "Okay."

"Okay!" said Ken and they both chuckled.

"Hello." Said Ken into the phone "We'd like to order a pepperoni and sausage pizza, some Sprite, chocolate, vanilla, and tapioca pudding, cocoa, some cheesy things, and milkshakes of every flavor and some fries." "And two cheeseburgers and some ramen."

"Ken, how are we going to eat all that before mom and dad wake up?" asked Sam.

"We could hide it and than tell mom and dad that we ordered it on the way back from school." Said Ken.

"Yeah, I guess that could work." Said Sam.

"Kid," said the pizza guy sleepily on the other line. "It's 2 in the morning. I'm trying to sleep and the place I work at isn't even open at these hours. And we don't sell pudding or cheese or ramen."

"Well you've got a refrigerator." Said Ken.

"What!?" said the pizza man.

"I said you have a refrigerator." Said Ken.

"I am not getting up at 2 in the morning to bring you pizza, soda, and pudding and ramen."

"We'll _pay_ you."

"It's 2 in the morning! I'm off duty!"

"Well tough noodles! I want food!"

"Than get it yourself!"

"We don't have any pudding or ramen!"

"Well tough noodles for you!"

"You're a food person!"

"I'm off duty!"

"You can take some extra time on!"

"I DON"T WANT TO!"

"COME ON HUMAN!"

"NO!"

"MAKE THAT FOOD PIZZA MAN!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES DARN IT!"

"OH FINE! GOSH!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A DOO DOO HEAD!" said ken.

"That was the most funnest phone conversation I've ever had." Said Ken and Sam laughed again after laughing throughout the entire conversation.

"What's the address?" asked the pizza man grumpily.

"303 but you'll have to climb up the fire escape." Said Ken.

"What!? Just how am I supposed to get all that food up the fire escape!?"

"You could put it all in a box." Suggested Ken.

"What!? Oh come on! Gosh, this is the weirdest order I've ever gotten!" he said and Sam and Ken laughed again.

Ken and Sam cracked up as the Ted The Pizza Man grumbled up the fire escape struggling with box of food and it was a pretty hilarious sight.

"Yeah, just go ahead and laugh it the heck up you insane kids! I can't believe I actually just did that!' Ted The Pizza Man grumbled.

"You know," said Sam as they leaned against the wall for support from their cracking up. "I think this 2 o clock pizza thing is a pretty good idea."

"Yeah," said Ken as they started to pull themselves together. "And I think Ted The Pizza Man is my favorite pizza man we've ever had."

"Me too." Said Sam laughing again.

"What should we start on?" asked Ken.

"Let's start on the pizza since we ordered it first." Said Sam.

"Is it just me or does food taste even better at night or early in the morning?" asked Ken.

"I think it really does taste better." Said Sam.

They chewed in silence for a while until Ken spoke up. "I miss you."

"What do you mean you miss me? I haven't gone anywhere." said Sam

"Yes you have." said Ken. "You've gone away to the media and studying. Almost every day you're either at some kind of interview or making some guest appearance or spending all you're time studying. You never seem to have time for me anymore. Are always in a bad mood because of all the media people or am I the cause of it? I wished that you just disappear twice and I do get jealous a lot but I was just mad when I said that. I'm sorry I did but I don't want you to really leave me. Even though you're always so cold I really do love you. You're my best and only friend and I really miss the way things used to be."

"Ken..." said Osamu slightly stunned but also a bit guilty. _Am I really always in a bad mood? Do I really keep taking it out on Ken? I'm not always that cold to him...am I?... He knows I love him... right? I didn't even know or consider that it might be hurting his feelings._

"I'm sorry I really am but, do you, love me? Do you at least like me or care about me at all? And if you only like me, is there anything I can do to get you to love me?" Ken asked quietly. "Or...would everybody be better off if _I _would just disappear_?"_

_Does he really mean that? _" Ken...I'm...I'm sorry." said Sam slightly horrified and guiltier. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way... I didn't know- why didn't you ever say any of this before?"

"I didn't want you to be mad at me or hate me." said Ken.

"I don't... I don't hate you Ken." said Sam. "And yes I do love you and we wouldn't be better off if you would just disappear. Don't do that." he said, hugging ken.

"Am I the reason you're always in a bad mood?" Ken asked, crying tears he had been holding back.

"No." said Sam. "It's not you. I knew that you were jealous but you're not always jealous and you can still make me smile, even laugh. You're my best and only friend."

"Then why are you always in a bad mood?" asked Ken.

"It's just..." said Sam. "Everybody except you. Everyone's always evaluating and comparing us and somebody's always wanting an interview or an autograph or a picture or a guest appearance somewhere. It makes me sick."

"Me too. But if you hate it so much, why don't you just say no?" asked Ken.

"Huh?" said Sam.

"If you hate it so much why don't you just say no?" repeated Ken. "If you don't want an interview or a guest appearance or to be evaluated and compared, why don't you just refuse the offer or ignore them? And surely they can't get to us every minute."

"I never thought of that." said Sam. "But what about mom and dad and the rest of Japan?"

"What about them?" Asked Ken.

"Well, what are they going to say?" said Sam. "And mom and dad might be disappointed in me."

"So?" said Ken. "Mom and dad love you as a person and a son right?"

"Well, I guess so." said Sam slightly uncertainly.

"Then they'll want you to be happy right?" asked Ken.

"I guess so." said Sam. "But they still might be disappointed in me."

"So?" said Ken. "The media and the rest of Japan will probably just find something or make up something new to talk and gossip about and even if mom and dad are disappointed they'll get over it. Or find something else to be disappointed about. And personally I think if that doesn't happen everyone except us is a big turdmuffin."

Sam laughed. "I agree." he said. :And personally I think everyone besides us is a big turdmuffin anyway." And Ken giggled.

"Me too." he said. "So we are going to have more fun together?"

"Yes." said Sam hugging Ken and smiling at him.

"Um," said Ken laughing happily and smiling at Sam and hugging him back. "I hate to kill the moment but we've still got all this food and soda and milkshakes and swallowable stuff that mom and dad are going to see if they happen to walk by here or come in, so shouldn't we hide it until tomorrow?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I completely forgot about all the food."

"Hey Sam?" Said Ken as they hid the food.

"Yes?" said Sam.

"Can I sleep with you?" Ken asked. "After all, I do want to sleep in the top bunk and it would probably end this brotherly love moment really good."

Sam smiled at him. "Sure." he said, picking Ken up and carrying him up to the top bunk. "And you make an excellent point."

"Sam," said Ken as they got in bed. "I love you." he said snuggling up to Sam.

"I love you too Kenny-Boy." said Sam, snuggling Ken back and nuzzling his hair.

"Too bad we didn't get those fun times for as long as we wanted." said Ken in the present, crying into his pillow. "But at least we did have them. Thank you Sam. But I wonder, do you still love me?"


End file.
